<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TK's Squad by FreddieFoxBaxter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440401">TK's Squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter'>FreddieFoxBaxter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TK Strand Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Owen is a good dad, Past Drug Addiction, TK Strand Week 2020, mention of drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys, my birthday is in April, we had a party... you were there...”<br/>“We know, silly,” Michelle chuckled, “we also know you're one year sober today.”<br/>If possible, her hug was tighter than Judd's; TK could swear he felt his ribs creak under the pressure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TK Strand Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TK's Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b> TK Strand Week 2020</b><br/><b> Day 6: </b> "I haven't felt this good in awhile" + fun/birthday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fiddling with the chip he just received, his cheeks hurt from too much smiling. Words could not describe how proud of himself he felt. The year he just left behind was one of the toughest he had to go through in his whole life, and now he couldn't wait to show his dad the little chip in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One year sober.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had reached that goal before, and then ruined all his progress, forcing him to start over, but this time it felt different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt different. He had found a new family in Texas, he and his dad were closer than ever and he had a great, supportive boyfriend by his side. TK was grateful and so happy he walked on clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the station right after the meeting, his shift starting in just a few minutes; the huge slice of apple pie Cheryl all but forced down his throat at the post-meeting celebration still rolled in his stomach. TK feared it would take days for him to digest it, but the woman had looked so proud of him and had hugged him so warmly, he simply could not refuse to taste her pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived at the station, the ground floor was empty, the truck freshly polished - no need to look closer to recognize Mateo's hand in that, the truck was so clean they could probably eat on it - but given the hour TK supposed they were all getting ready for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” he called jogging up the stairs, startled by the coral applause welcoming him the second he stepped into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here's the birthday boy,” Judd said walking up to him to pull him into a bear hug. TK frowned in confusion at the sight of the feast prepared on the table, the bright banner, and the balloons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, my birthday is in April, we had a party... you were there...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know, silly,” Michelle chuckled, “we also know you're one year sober today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If possible, her hug was tighter than Judd's; TK could swear he felt his ribs creak under the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you should know by now, we never pass on an excuse to party,” Michelle winked at him, squeezing his arms before letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK stumbled, deeply moved by all the affections they showed him; he smiled at Paul who patted him on the back, he grinned at the less-than-a-second long hug from Marjan and he didn't complain when Mateo got his revenge and ruffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>hair for a change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He purposely left his dad for last. Owen watched over them, arms crossed and lips pressed in a lipless smile. TK had yet to manage to look into his eyes without feeling a choking grip on his throat. He couldn't stand the tears in his father's eyes. He looked so proud of him when TK peeked in his direction, and a part of him tried to convince him he didn't deserve it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally landed into his arms, and the feeling of his fingers on the back of his head, so desperate and yet delicate, like Owen had never held anything more precious, brought TK to tears; his face hidden against his father's neck, he let himself go, sobbing and shaking, despite the comforting words Owen whispered in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok, son,” Owen said, patting on his back, “wait till you see the cake I made you, it'll make you feel so much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made it?” TK asked as he wiped the tears off his cheeks; he caught the concerned glance Paul and Judd exchanged behind Owen's back, and, knowing his dad's cooking skills, he couldn't help but share their skepticism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did, it's for a special occasion, store-bought cakes weren't special enough - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus he spent all week complaining that no bakery around here would bake his vegan, no-carb, extra protein recipe - “ Marjan offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen pouted at her comment. “Is that really so much to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry,” Mateo whispered, “Carlos promised he would buy a real cake on the way here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mere mention of his boyfriend's name had his heart flutter, and the fact that he would bring cake was an appreciated bonus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those things will kill you,” Owen insisted as he walked to the fridge to take out a cake. It didn't look too bad, covered in chocolate and rainbow sprinkles, but the ingredients Owen listed didn't help an already hard sell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winking at him, he stepped out of the kitchen, needing a moment for himself; he should have known his father would have soon followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok, son?” Owen asked joining him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded, “</span>
  <b>I haven't felt this good in a while</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn't seem like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK sighed. “I just - I guess I didn't realize there are so many people I'll let down when I mess things up again...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's one way to look at it,” Owen shrugged, “I prefer to think there are so many people rooting for you to succeed - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do, you sappy old man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could even call it TK's squad if you want – ” Owen continued like he didn't hear TK's comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK grimaced. “Don't say that ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I use it wrong? Mateo assured me that's what kids are saying these days...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, dad, kids,” TK laughed, shaking his head. Carlos coming into the station saved them both from further embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not too late, am I?” he asked, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on TK's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just in time,” Owen reassured him with a pat on his shoulder, “but I told you I had the cake covered, you really didn't have to – ” he added pointing at the huge cake in Carlos' hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shrugged. “I know, sir., but my mum would have killed me had I shown up empty-handed, and I figured a cake would be more appropriate than a bottle of wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK watched over that exchange, a chuckle tickling his throat. His dad was stubborn, but so was Carlos. He had seen him use that polite expression on the field countless times; it made him seem friendly and accessible, but it hid a core of pure steel. Carlos would not let Owen push him around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cake was there to stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And peeking at it, TK couldn't have been happier about it. Fluffy light blue frosting, his name spelled with chocolate and - more importantly - no sprinkles. It looked delicious. TK hoped with all his heart Carlos remembered his hate for pumpkin-flavored sweets, but that was a detail he could look past in the prospect of a nice piece of regular cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we have the cakes,” he said, cutting right through the battle happening before his eyes, “you guys want me to blow candles, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guilty look on his father's face almost made him feel bad for saying it, but once again Carlos swept in to save all their ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, actually,” he said taking a Mickey Mouse candle out of his pocket, “The clerk insisted I'd buy this too, I didn't really explain to him there would be no toddler to disappoint with the absence of a candle to blow out – ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK rolled his eyes. He was clearly joking, but his father was holding the candle close to his chest, looking at him with the puppyest of eyes, and what kind of son would break his father's heart like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he groaned, “but no pictures!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>